UN BREVE INSTANTE
by Yunuen -o
Summary: En cuatro jovenes vidas agobiadas por la tristeza, un sutil instante de felicidad.


¡Gracias por sus lindos comentarios que han dejado en mis otros dos fics!

: )

Sus bonitas palabras me han ayudado con la inspiración para escribir esta otra historia.

Ojala les guste.

-:-

**Disclaimer**:

Ningún personaje de SAINT SEIYA me pertenece.

Tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fanfiction.

Esto es un pobre intento por escribir algo sobre mi anime número 1, del cual soy fan desde los 9 años.

-:-

**POR UN BREVE INSTANTE**

Un pequeño niño de cabellos dorados y tristes ojos azules permanecía sentado, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando fijamente hacia la nada.

Era la hora en que a todos los niños, que vivían en la lujosa Mansión del Señor Mitsumasa Kido, se les permitía disfrutar de un tiempo libre, libre de tareas, ejercicios y quehaceres.

Los niños podían ocupar esa hora para salir a explorar los alrededores, que es lo que estaban haciendo Jabu y su pandilla; o leer algún libro de la inmensa biblioteca, que es lo que estaban haciendo Shiryu y Seiya (o al menos Seiya lo estaba intentando); o si lo preferían, permanecer en el dormitorio, que es lo que estaba haciendo Shun; o si se daba el caso, pasar una hora encerrado en el sótano por haberse portado mal, como Ikki que estaba cumpliendo con su castigo; o ocupar el tiempo libre estando solo y lejos de todo y de todos, como Hyoga.

Hyoga estaba oculto tras un arbusto.

Así es como el pequeño ruso prefería ocupar esa eterna hora de esparcimiento: ocultándose de los otros niños.

Se ocultaba porque los otros niños aprovechaban cualquier momento para burlarse de él, y en esa hora libre aún más. Se burlaban de él porque no podía hablar bien el idioma del extraño país al que había sido llevado; así que para estar tranquilo, se ocultaba y esperaba pacientemente a que Tatsumi los llamara a todos para que regresaran a la Mansión a continuar con las labores habituales que un huérfano debía acatar.

Hyoga pasaba esa hora de la mejor manera posible: sin moverse, o lo descubrirían; sin cerrar los ojos, o le vencería el sueño; sin pensar, porque lo único en el mundo que ocupaba sus pensamientos era su madre, pero si se atrevía a pensar en ella terminaba llorando, y si lloraba, sería otro buen motivo para que los otros niños lo molestaran.

Parecía que iba a ser otra agobiante hora de espera para Hyoga, pero en ese momento, escuchó una risa.

- ¡Jajajajaja! –

Era la risa de un niño, y creyó reconocer quién era ese niño.

- ¡Jajajajaja! –

Se le oía feliz, muy feliz, y quiso saber por qué ese niño estaba tan feliz, cuando, por lo regular, estaba llorando.

Se puso de pie, y así se quedó.

Su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que debía quedarse donde estaba… ¡los otros niños descubrirían su escondite y llegarían corriendo sólo para burlarse de él!

Pero la curiosidad, que es tan natural en la infancia, fue la que le hizo poner un pie al frente, luego el otro, y enseguida dio otro paso, y uno más…

- ¡Jajajajaja! –

Hyoga siguió el dulce sonido de esa risa, pasando por entre varios arbustos, hasta que llegó a un pequeño claro.

Ahí fue donde encontró al niño de cabellos verdes, sentado entre innumerables plantas de las llamadas "Cola de Gato", y solo.

El viento soplaba en ese momento, haciendo mecer ligeramente a todas las flores, las hojas de los arboles, el pasto, y las plantas que estaban alrededor del niño de cabellos verdes, rozando con sus "bigotes", su pálida piel.

- ¡Jajajajaja! –

Hyoga dudó en acercarse y saber por qué ese niño se reía tanto, pero él jamás le había dirigido la palabra, en primera, porque no hablaba bien su idioma, y en segunda, porque el hermano mayor no permitía que nadie se le acercara; pero había algo más que le impulsaba a acercarse.

Recordó esa vez cuando estaban comiendo… de hecho, él era el único que no estaba comiendo (recién había llegado a la mansión, y estaba triste por la pérdida de su madre); tan sólo picaba desganadamente los fideos con el tenedor, y repente, sintió una mirada, y levantó la cara…

Se encontró con unos alegres ojos verde azulados y una sincera sonrisa.

No entendió por qué ese niño le sonreía, pero sintió algo extraño en su adolorido pecho, extraño pero agradable, y a su vez, le sonrió.

Ese niño continúo comiendo, y él, por primera vez desde que había llegado a la mansión, sintió hambre, y comió.

No fue la única vez que pasó eso.

Siempre que se sentía triste y muy solo, y siempre que había levantado la mirada, se había encontrado con esos mismos ojos y con esa misma sonrisa, e inmediatamente la tristeza y la soledad se iban.

Fue por eso que Hyoga se acercó a Shun, precisamente por eso, a pesar de que jamás le había hablado, y sin pensar que el hermano mayor podía estar cerca.

- ¡Jajajajaja! –

Hyoga se detuvo a pocos centímetros de las Colas de Gato, abrió su boca… y no supo cómo preguntarle al niño de cabellos verdes por qué se estaba riendo.

Shun reía, hasta que dejó de soplar el viento y las Colas de Gato dejaron de mecerse; fue entonces que abrió los ojos…

- ¡Hyoga! – gritó lleno de emoción al ver al niño de ojos azules.

- Shun… - dijo Hyoga con torpeza porque estaba desesperado en poder formular la pregunta correctamente.

Pero mucho antes de que el niño de cabellos dorados pudiera pensar en las palabras correctas, Shun se puso de pie, caminó entre las plantas, tomó una mano de él, y lo condujo hasta el lugar donde estaba sentado, y ambos se sentaron.

Hyoga miró la hierba, miró las plantas, y seguía sin entender qué es lo que a Shun le causaba tanta gracia, así que miró al alegre niño.

Shun le miraba con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- ¿Para… qué… risa? – dijo Hyoga al fin.

La sonrisa de Shun se hizo pequeña y ladeó su cabeza tratando de entender la entrecortada pregunta, pero el viento comenzó a soplar repentinamente, y las Colas de Gato comenzaron a mecerse de nueva cuenta.

Shun cerró los ojos, apretó sus labios… y de pronto, la risa brotó desde lo más profundo de su pecho, como una fuente que desborda su fresca agua por doquier.

- ¡Jajajajaja! –

Hyoga miraba a Shun sin siquiera parpadear, hasta que sintió cómo las delicadas plantas que le rodeaban empezaron a rozar su piel… y comprendió.

Apretó sus labios aguantado las ganas de reír.

Su instinto de supervivencia le decía que si reía, lo escucharían los niños, y se burlarían de él, además por no saber hablar japonés, por estar con el niño llorón… pero esa molesta voz apenas si la escuchó, porque era más sonora la dulce risa de Shun, y permitió que su propia risa de desbordara.

- ¡Jajajajaja! –

La brisa continuó soplando, como si estuviese esperando a que llegara alguien más a esa curiosa reunión.

Shiryu y Seiya había salido al inmenso jardín, porque Shiryu esperaba que, en el campo abierto, Seiya pudiese concentrarse mejor en la lectura (en la biblioteca no había dejado de retorcerse en su asiento). Parecía que estaba funcionando, porque su amigo de cabello castaño había permanecido quieto y callado.

En realidad, Seiya estaba pensando en su hermana Seika y lo divertido que lo habían pasando, en un bonito día como ese, volando cometas.

De repente, oyeron unas alegres risas no muy lejos de donde estaban.

- ¿Quién…? –

Shiryu estaba por hacer la obligada pregunta, pero calló porque Seiya, tan veloz como un rayo, se puso de pie, botó el libro, y corrió a ver qué estaba pasado.

El niño de cabello negro no tuvo otra opción que cerrar el libro que leía, acomodar el libro que había sido abandonado, acomodar el suyo junto a éste para regresar después por ellos, y fue tras Seiya.

Encontró a Seiya en un pequeño claro que había entre las decenas de arbustos.

La brisa jugueteaba con los cabellos castaños de su amigo, y también con las plantas entre las que se encontraban un niño rubio y un niño peliverde.

Ellos dos eran los que reían.

Shiryu no se acercó más. Él prefería no hablarle a ninguno de ellos, porque el niño rubio siempre permanecía alejado de todos, y porque el niño peliverde siempre permanecía junto a su hermano, aunque... el niño de cabello verde, Shun, había ayudado a su amigo Seiya una vez.

Seiya era un niño muy alegre y travieso, pero había ocasiones en las que se ponía muy triste. Extrañaba a su hermana mayor.

En una de esas ocasiones, Shiryu lo acompañaba, sentado, en el rincón más alejado del dormitorio (tan triste estaba, que no le apetecía salir a buscar insectos, su pasatiempo favorito); trataba de animarlo diciéndole que algún día se reuniría con su hermana, que no tenía razón para ponerse triste, pero Seiya, sencillamente, no lo escuchaba.

Shiryu no sabía que otra cosa podía hacer, comenzaba a desesperarse, entonces, entró el niño de cabello verde. Miró hacia otra parte, esperando que ese niño no hubiese notado su presencia.

Shun no notó la presencia de Shiryu, sino la de Seiya.

Se aproximó a ellos.

- ¿Está bien? –

Shiryu levanto su mirada, y notó que ese niño estaba preocupado; le pareció que era una preocupación sincera.

- Está bien. -

Pero Shun no pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, así que se acercó a Seiya, se arrodilló junto a él, y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

Shiryu espero que de un momento a otro Seiya lo empujara lejos de él, pero hizo todo lo contrario: correspondió el abrazo.

Shiryu no creía lo que hacía Seiya, mucho menos lo que estaba haciendo el niño de cabello verde.

- ¿Por qué lo abrazas? No lo conoces. -

- Cuando estoy triste, mi hermano me sonríe o me abraza, y me siento mejor. Y sí lo conozco. Se llama Seiya. –

Era obvio que Shun conociera a Seiya, conocía su nombre porque lo había escuchado muchas veces, pero Shiryu se refería a otra cosa.

- Yo me refería a… - estaba por explicarle lo que quiso decir, pero en ese momento, Seiya se aparto del niño de pelo verde.

Seiya le sonrió con timidez a Shun, y Shun le sonrió con una sonrisa mucho más expresiva, se puso de pie, y salió corriendo.

Después de eso, Shiryu aprendió cómo aliviar un poco el pesar de su travieso amigo.

Por eso, en ese momento cuando vio a Shun entre las Colas de Gato, y aunque estaba con el niño de cabello rubio, se acercó más. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta con cuánta fascinación miraba Seiya al niño rubio y a Shun.

Y Seiya se dio cuenta que Shiryu estaba a su lado.

- ¡Vamos! –

Seiya tomó su mano y lo condujo hasta donde Shun e Hyoga reían sin parar.

Apenas se sentaron sobre la hierba, comenzaron a sentir cómo las plantas se mecían y les acariciaban delicadamente sus brazos y sus caras.

Seiya no tardó en reír tan libremente como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

- ¡Jajajajaja! –

En cambio, Shiryu se resistía.

Siendo un niño tan rigurosamente bien educado (a diferencia de su amigo), Shiryu sentía que era ridículo que los cuatro estuvieran ahí sentados, riendo por algo tan simple como esas plantas…

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que también se echara a reír gracias a la risa contagiosa de los otros niños.

- ¡Jajajajaja! –

Shun se dio cuenta que había más risas, abrió sus ojos, vio quienes más lo acompañaban, y continuó riendo alegremente.

A los pocos instantes, Hyoga también percibió que había alguien más aparte de Shun; abrió los ojos… y dio un pequeño salto de susto…

¡Nunca había estado rodeado por tantos niños!

Miró con ojos desorbitados a los otros dos niños. Sabía quiénes eran, pero tampoco les había dirigido la palabra.

Puso sus temblorosas manos sobre la hierba, listo para salir corriendo… pero no lo hizo.

Quizás fue el delicioso calor que sentía sobre su cara, o la juguetona brisa que alborotaba su cabello, o las plantitas que acariciaban su cuello y sus brazos, o fue el saber que en realidad los otros dos niños nunca se habían burlado de él, o quizás fueron las risas de Shun, Shiryu y Seiya que sentía que retumbaban muy dentro en su pecho, lo que calmó su pequeño corazón agitado, y se quedó.

. . .

Ikki ha estado buscando a los demás por toda la mansión.

Los cinco chicos han quedado de ir a visitar a Mino, a Makoto, y a los demás niños, porque les prometieron que jugarían un partido de futbol con todos ellos, y se está haciendo tarde.

Sale al inmenso jardín, y ahí los encuentra, recostados sobre un extenso mantel, disfrutando de la fresca sombra de un enorme y frondoso fresno.

Shun y Shiryu miran, conteniendo la respiración, cómo Seiya está usando esa plantita llamada Cola de Gato para hacerle cosquillas en la nariz a un durmiente Hyoga.

Ikki mantiene la distancia al recordar algo que tiene que ver precisamente con Colas de Gato.

Jamás va a olvidar la expresión de la cara de Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu, cuando esa vez, siendo niños, y todavía no se habían hecho amigos, cuando los encontró con su pequeño hermano, riendo y rodeados por decenas de Colas de Gatos…

En cuanto ellos tres lo vieron, pusieron una cara de terror…

Ikki reprime sus ganas de reí (no quiere despertar a Hyoga con sus carcajadas, porque quien va a despertarlo de su apacible sueño es el travieso de Seiya).

En esa ocasión, tuvo que interrumpir la diversión porque era hora de volver a los deberes, y en cuanto Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu lo vieron, se asuntaron. Seguramente creyeron que los golpearía por molestar a su pequeño hermano, porque es lo que le hacía a todo aquel chiquillo que se atrevía molestarlo; pero no los golpeó.

Le había prohibido a Shun que saliera del dormitorio mientras no estaba, pero no lo obedeció. ¿Quién hubiera podido resistirse a no salir en un bello, despejado y asoleado día?

No lo regañó por desobedecerlo, porque, por un breve instante, pudo ver a su hermanito inmensamente feliz.

Ikki se cruza de brazos.

No quiere perderse el desenlace de la broma de Seiya, pero estará atento para atraparlo en su intento por escapar de un furioso Hyoga.

-:-

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
